Near Miss
by N.S.Rowan
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the first few chapters. It's based on a new girl coming to Hogwarts of course anyone she meets would naturally fall for her..right? So what happens when that someone happens to be Draco Malfoy. Let's just say it's not as b
1. Chapter One for lack of a better name

****

Near Miss 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do NOT belong to me, J.K. Rowling is their proud owner, I do NOT make money from my fics…if I did I'd be famous and own a flat in London however because I do NOT own a flat in London I cannot be famous or even rich enough to afford the bills.

This is set in an alternate universe/ time line it takes place at Hogwarts and all I added was a new character

Now I'll stop yabbering and start.

Near Miss

Don't leave me alone, its so sad and lonely

It's in the night, it's the midnight flight

Its so sad and lonely, Don't leave me alone

Don't let me be, let them see that what we've

Got, aint just simplicity

By ~Rowan~

Draco looked out the window of his father's town car, and sighed, bother with it all, why was it JUST when he thought things couldn't get more boring he was being shipped off to watch his father in front of the Ministry. He glared out the window. "Five days till school starts…again." He sneered disgusted as they pulled through Diagon Alley and up in front of a large slate gray building. His door was opened by a house elf…Gurdy he couldn't be sure and was assisted from the back of the car his father right behind him. "Well, son this ought to be a lesson for you ever since "He who must not be named" came back the Ministry's been in uproar...probably need your old man's help" Lucius grinned a disgustingly vile sort of thing, and led Draco up the stairs and into a quiet white room and up to a desk. A tall brunette sat behind the desk, clicking away at something or other, and looked up to smile at Draco and his father, her eyes implicating accusable thoughts, Draco sneered again, something he was growing accustomed to doing. "Yes well mister Malfoy the board will see you right now….but I'm afraid your son will have to wait…out here." She smiled at Draco again and imitated a wolf licking their chops at a particularly tasty morsel of food.

Draco sat on a chair waiting for what seemed like ages, the quiet was annoying, the woman behind the desk was unnerving and his bum was falling asleep. 

~Fast forward, day before school starts~

Harry growled deep in his throat at the look Malfoy was giving him, he was never going to get used to the ass, Hermione just smiled and pushed Harry and Ron out of the book shop and down the street, they'd gotten their books time to head to the Leaky Cauldron, they were staying there the night. They entered the door and Tom immediately showed them to their rooms. Draco entered the same door maybe ten minutes later talking with Crabbe and Goyle." It's amazing it really is I heard Hogwarts is getting a new student...apparently he's from America or something… from what father told me he's in school back at his home and wont be here for another month…shame really I was looking forward to someone new eh?" He smirked as Tom gave them the room keys and they hurried up the stairs. Crabbe was waving his hands about him oddly flustered. "But what if the new student is put in Gryffindor what'll you do then?" Draco unlocked the room door and walked in, the house elf behind the boys had already brought their things up. "I'll do what I did to Potter…make his life a living hell…or maybe I'll be nice to him…you never really know do you?"

~Fast Forward- Colorado Springs America~

Nicole sat in the seat squirming uncomfortably, and staring out the window at the clouds passing under the plane, why her parents wouldn't let her apparate she would never be sure, she was rather good at it she'd learned when she was 14...laws in America…teenagers were getting in to many accidents…she grinned and continued reading.

She didn't remember falling asleep but apparently she had because she was being shaken awake by one of the stuirdeses, she jumped upset and gathered her few belongings, she was being picked up and brought to her new school, what was it...Hogwarts…odd name…and HogsMeade…the strange little town she'd been taught about, none of this however helped her anxiety, it was a coed school...not the all girls school she'd gone to the last two years. It was a long ride up to the school, and even longer walk, damn it all to hell she thought, if you put enchantments on a building make sure there not so thick you cant have a decent car working up near it. Her driver smiled and pulled away as she walked up the giant steps in front of the school, one of the teachers was there she was smiling and she held out a hand in welcome. "Miss. Rowan I presume? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'll show you to your dormitory you can get settled in and go to the town with the rest of the students tomorrow to make your friends." "Well thanks professor its nice to meet you to. Though I dun think it's gunna be that much fun here...everything looks so dark and foreboding." Nicole grinned at the teacher and was helped up to her dormitory, Gryffindor…nice name.

She went straight to bed when she reached her bed in the fifth year dormitory, she slept like a rock with the curtains drawn, the girls Hermione, Lavender and the rest of them, none thought to much about it, that particular room had always had a spare empty bed, one less students to fill it. Nicole was awakened by squeals and screams and laughter, and sat bolt upright in her bed. "Harry, Ron get out of here...your NOT supposed to be in here!" One of the girls continued laughing and there was a loud WHUMP like someone getting hit really hard with a pillow. "Bloody Hell Hermione you didn't have to throw so hard!" A voice from one the intruders…a boy, Nicole pushed her head out from behind the curtains and looked at them all. "Is this a daily ritual cuz I might havta buy earplugs if it is?" She raised an eyebrow in question at the shocked and surprised expressions on their faces, one of the girls stepped forward she had long brown hair…not really bushy and not really curly kind of…in between. She was pretty none-the-less. "Who're you…what are you doing here?" The girl was rather curious, so Nicole stepped out off the bed in in mid thigh nightgown, and despite gasps from three of the girls, grinned and held out her hand. "I'm Nicole I just transferred here from the States….The springs to be more precise…don't tell me your head of house didn't tell you I was coming yesterday…?" Nicole stretched pulling the nightgown even higher up her legs and flopped down on the edge of her bed to blink at the girls. The brown haired one grinned and nodded. "Hello Nicole…I'm Hermione, and the two morons who aren't supposed to be in here are Harry...he's the one with black hair and the other one is Ron…"Hermione laughed as both of the boys came rushing forward, Nicole obviously wasn't quite used to her surrounding because the look she gave them was something a viper might have given it's next meal...maybe. "Well it was nice meeting all of you…but I'm rather anxious to get to HogsMeade I've never seen it before and I'm really excited." Nicole rushed the words and hopped back inside the curtain drawn bed, she must've had a bag up there because there was a loud zipping a pause and another zip, followed by a muffled oops. Nicole reemerged in a white blouse and gray skirt, ninety five percent of the school uniform and pulled her boots onto socked feet, before grabbing cloak and heading out of the dormitory.

~Fast Forward- carriage loading~

Nicole had gotten down to the transportation after a piece of toast, she knew how not to be noticed, stay in the shadows and call food, floating food wouldn't be to obvious, there was floating food everywhere, she didn't realize however that there was a pair of slate gray eyes watching her anyways. "I don't know Crabbe I was positive the new student was male…but I cant be sure if he wont come out in the open." Draco watched as the person slipped from the shadows by the doors and out them, making not a sound. Draco stood and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. "Well, if he wont come to us, we'll just have to go to him." So with quiet agreements the three left the great hall.

Harry Hermione and Ron watched as Malfoy and his goon's left the hall following someone, no doubt it was Nicole, Harry had seen the look on Ron's face when he'd seen the girl, she was pretty but she had a look about her that she could knock a full grown 12 foot mountain troll on his ass without performing a spell, curious as to why she was in Gryffindor. 

Nicole thankful for leaving before anyone else, managed the best from what she could tell of the lot of carriages, it didn't smell and it was solid black outside and inside, she relaxed on the bench, it was pretty comfortable and she closed her eyes briefly. She nearly screamed when the door was open and the entire carriage shaken, her cobalt blue eyes burst open and she stared, three boys had just come into the carriage, not that she cared but they could've warned her. The third one, the blonde one sitting next to her smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry…the boys tend to eat to much so they shake pretty much everything that moves…'cept the stairs…but they're stone so…" The boy shrugged, and the two Nicole assumed he was referring to followed suit smirked and chuckling lightly. Nicole just eyed them quizzically. " Oh really…and what pray tell are you doing here….hmm….I've never seen you before and I'm sure your not lost." Nicole turned to the blonde assessing him on some astral level. He smirked again and held out his hand slate gray eyes impenetrable to any and probably all thoughts. Nicole didn't take the offered hand but gave him a simple finger wave. 

"I'm Nicole…I just transferred here yesterday from the states…um…who're you?" She bit her lower lip in question. 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet such a lovely lady from did you say the states…as in America?" He seemed a little excited. 

"I thought for sure the transfer student was male though." 

"Well he is…was, actually my brother would've started his seventh year here but he got married and accepted into college, I was sent the letter a few weeks afterward. Draco at's a very nice name." She licked her lips and gripped the seat as the carriage jilted to the side. Apparently they'd started moving, Draco just grinned. "Not used to carriage rides I guess…your people do seem to have a lot of use for useless junk…but that's not the point, thanks you have quite a nice name yourself….I've never met an American girl before somehow I thought they'd be…well like the girls here only without any accent." Nicole laughed and shook her head. 

"No you'd be surprised how different they are really some girls you don't want to meet…I was lucky I was in a private school nearly my whole middle school and high school life…cant tell you how relieved I was to find out I had a chance to go to a coed school...but that would be none of a strangers business now would it?" 

She grinned again at the dumbfounded expression on the blonde's face, before being knocked into him, and flung at the door, must've hit a rock. 

"Damn that hurt!" She was vaguely aware of a weight on her that shouldn't be there and opened her eyes to see slate gray ones peering down at her. 

"Must've hit something…sorry." 

Nicole blinked and attempted to hide her cherry red face, either anger or embarrassment. Draco got off of her quickly and pulled her back on the bench.

It was silent the rest of the trip to HogsMeade, when they arrived Draco quickly vacated the carriage, Crabbe and Goyle still chuckling about the accident. 

It had been maybe an hour since Nicole had gotten there she was bored and tired of walking around, she'd just walked up to see the shrieking shack and it wasn't all it was said to be…it looked like an old condemned building of sorts, she flopped down on a bench and wrapped her arms tight around her shoulders pulling her jacket tighter. She wasn't even paying attention so it came as a surprise when there was a shout of anger and two people came to the top of the hill, it was still to far to recognize them, but one was blonde and the other a red head. She realized one of them was the Draco boy she'd met earlier and the other was a girl…maybe thirteen and they were arguing.

"God Damnit Ginny I don't like you like that, so leave me alone!"

"But Draco...I..I LOVE YOU!!!" The red headed girl kissed him hard on the mouth and ran off giggling hysterically, Draco looked like he might die of shock, Nicole resisting the urge to laugh walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he just about jumped a mile. "Jesus don't do that I thought you were her…" He was using Nicole as a balance his head resting on her shoulder. "But its not her…its you thank god!"

"Um…uh…ok…." 

Draco turned glaring at the direction in which the girl headed and started walking after her, Nicole followed making useless attempts to keep him from beating the living daylights out of the girl, she entered a tavern, Nicole managed to grab his arm just as he reached the door and breathless said. "I…I wouldn't follow her…….she might…try to kiss you…again." 

"Um…you have a point…maybe I shouldn't follow her in…" 

He shuddered and sat down, pulling Nicole down next to him. 

"Sit." 

"Um…k." 

There wasn't much she could've done as she was pulled down next to him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

" So what did you do back in the states?" 

Nicole shook her head grinning. 

"My school there was for girls, so we played soccer, the witch academy I went to wasn't the best and I was gunna be expelled for turning one of the prefects into a pig, it wasn't really my fault either, I was practicing a spell and she got in the way." 

She giggled and looked to his grinning face. 

"You turned her into a pig? Remind me never to get on your bad side please." 

Nicole smacked him on the arm. 

"That's not very nice!" 

"Yeah so…what's your point, have you ever had a butter beer?" 

He stood and pulled her up with him. 

"No I haven't...why? What do they taste like Draco?" 

"You've never had a butter beer? You kidding right? I thought everyone's had a butter beer 

before…you have to try one Ill buy it come on." 

He then dragged her into the tavern and to the bar sitting her on one stool and taking the one next to her.

"Madame Rosemerta two butter beers please…and tell my father over there to stop glaring at me." Draco turned back to Nicole and grinned. 

"People these days eh? So tell me…what house are you in…I'm in Slytherin my whole families been in Slytherin and I guess my kids will be to." 

Nicole blinked at him and bit her lower lip, just as the drinks arrived.

"I'm afraid if I tell you what house I'm in you'll freak out and not like me anymore." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Well cuz I'm in Gryffindor and it sounds as though your not fond of them…I don't like hedgehogs…I'm a little biased when it comes to snakes and when I was eight I had a really nasty run in with a few birds…never really liked them anyways and all my life I've loved cats….so I guess that's why I was placed in Gryffindor. We can still be friends though right?" 

Draco looked impassive for a minute Her a lion, she doesn't act like it… a raven claw maybe…but a lion!?! 

"Yeah we can still be friends…I suppose noone would mind overly much if a lion and a serpent were friends…things happen."

Just in that minute that same red headed girl walked over to them and tapped on Draco's shoulder, when he turned he glared at her. 

"What do you want you little git?" 

She smacked him, hard across the face, when she pulled her hand back there was a red imprint etched across his cheek. 

"YOU BASTARD I LOVE YOU DRACO MALFOY I ALWAYS WILL I THOUGHT WHAT WE SHARED WAS SPECIAL BUT NOW I SEE YOUR NOTHING BUT AN INGRATEFUL LITTLE PRAT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" 

Draco looked like he'd had a brain aneurysm or come close to one the look he shot her had Nicole scooting away. 

"And WHAT did we share Weasley I gave you a piece of candy…that was it I thought I could TRY to be nice to you but I suppose school girl crushes don't stand for being nice do they?" 

Then he turned a shade darker than salmon, his eyes wide, the same as Ginny's as she realized what she'd just screamed in front of thirty people, she turned and ran from the building. Nicole started giggling and Draco turned to her a dumbstruck, pissed off look gathering the features on his face. 

"What do you find so amusing hmmm?"

"Just the way her eyes started to bulge out of her head when she realized what she'd said. It was hilarious…hehehe." 

Draco started to shake, a grin splitting his face, he was shaking with silent laughter. 

"Your right…just imagine if all the Weasley's had been here we could've tossed a salad!" 

"Um…I don't fully understand that…but OK…"

"Never mind… come on drink up you'll love it."

Nicole turned and opened her bottle gave it a wary look as if expecting it to start screaming and bite her nose.

Hey in this day and age it was entirely possible. Draco smirked and just started to drink it. As if things couldn't have gotten worse though the girl….Ginny was it? Came back in, this time it looked as though she had her older brother and his friend. Wasn't that Ron and Harry? Nicole tried the stuff in the bottle….tasted like cream soda....only with a little more zip to it.

By this time Ron, Harry and Ginny had walked up to the bar, Ginny standing a few feet behind the two glowering boys. Nicole's eye started to twitch, oh god, she turned to an equally glaring Draco. They were having a silent pissing contest. Yeash! Ron's hand balled up in a fist and Harry moved to stop him, and all hell broke loose. It was hard to keep from getting in the middle Ginny kept taking steps back to avoid being tackled, various students probably wound up with a black eye or bloody nose. It wasn't until a tall blonde haired man pounded the floor with a decorative falcon tipped cane. All three boys stopped brawling. 

"Well….you all should be ashamed of yourselves fighting like this in public save it for when there aren't people around to get hurt." 

The man sneered and placed a firm hand on Draco's shoulder turning to lead him off. 

"Come son, I must speak with you….you two boys best apologize to the barkeep and leave." 

Harry scowled. 

"I'll leave when I damn well want to Mr. Malfoy." 

Ron nodded his jaw clamped tightly shut. Both Malfoy's left into a back room, Madam Rosemerta set about cleaning up Harry and Ron. It took a total of ten minutes for the boys to be "cleaned up" Madam Rosemerta muttering about them being so ornery and rude with "ladies" present. When she walked back behind the counter both Harry and Ron turned on Nicole, scowling. Harry spoke first. "What are you, insane? He's a damn Slytherin, Gryffindor's wouldn't be caught dead in one of thems presence." 

Nicole rolled her eyes and Ron spoke up. 

"Well? Spill it…did he pay you….was he blackmailing you..WHY? The bloody hell were you talking to that prat?" 

She sighed rolling her eyes upward again. 

"Though your concern is heart felt and your grammar absolutely horrible Harry……no he's not blackmailing me nor is he paying me, I like him he's a nice guy once you get to know him…he has his moments where he's moody but otherwise, it's absolutely none of your concern." 

Both gawked at her as if she was insane.

"WHAT!" Unison…ye gads this was worse than she thought. What was so bad about her liking him, he wasn't a psychopathic murderer or anything. 

"Really I don't see why your so darn upset, jeese you act like you've never heard it before."

Nothing else was said Draco appeared behind them and any further conversation was cut off.

So ended Her "first" day at her new school. Fun huh? 


	2. In which Harry is hit and Draco coos

Her eyes they shown like blue diamonds

You'd think she was queen of the land

And her hair hung over her shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band

~Lord of the Dance~ "Black Velvet Band"

~Three weeks later~ 

This was irritating, BEYOND anything irritating, and the only part in any way funny was the fact that she had somehow managed to FIND the right class at the RIGHT time on the wrong god damned day. "Shit, f*ck, why the hell can't I EVER get around this stupid school. It's not as if I haven't been here long enough you'd think after three weeks I'd get my schedule right." She kicked a wall and burst out in an impressive stream of New York obscenities. 

"Now there's something I'll have to remember, of course if you'd like I could try to be helpful and tell you it's Saturday and I don't think that's possible." The usual sexy drawl of Draco Malfoy came from out of nowhere behind her.

It was one of those moments where you turn around and stare open mouthed in shock at something particularly odd, this wasn't odd this was……no words could describe what this was.

"Hi…um…..are you always that obnoxious or is it just something you do around people in general?" 

Nicole gaped, then straightened up cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Don't think so…..but then you know I generally am an obnoxious guy, but you know it's just what's so damn sexy bout me isn't it?"

"You Draco Malfoy are so full of yourself….I'm surprised your head isn't the size of an elephant."

"Thank you so very much, of course if you'd rather go for a walk around the lake instead of might I suggest that…"

"Draco Malfoy your horrible just HORRIBLE." Nicole laughed and turned bright pink.

"I am not horrible I'm quite good actually." 

He stepped forward enough so his face was less than five inches from her face. 

"Now the question is….would you like to find out just how good that would be?"

Have you ever had a moment in your life where you desperately want someone you like to shut up and kiss you. Yes. But with Draco things never went like that. He teased, he touched but wouldn't kiss till he got you to moan, which was why Nicole hated him so much in that prospect because he would tease her until she had to balance herself. This was one of those moments.

She fell back against the desk, his hands exploring her lower back, his mouth pressed hard against hers to the point she was gasping for air. He pulled away and smirked. 

"I guess this means we should get going around that lake huh?" 

Nicole grabbed his shirt front as he made to turn away and pulled him to her wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"The ONLY place your going Draco Malfoy is to my room!" 

He feigned shock. 

"I beg your pardon but…I don't think I'm allowed in the Gryffindor Tower." 

She pushed him away and started to drag him across the room. 

"I'll make something up I don't care, I'll send everyone out!" 

Nicole had managed to get him out in the hall before he caught her up and pulled her against him again, kissing her deeply and completely ignoring Professor Ravencliffe, the one person he'd ever met who liked Professor Snape more than he did….which in itself was kind of creepy.

"As much as I'm sure the whole of the female populous would love to see you making out with a Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy I do think you should take it someplace….more private?" 

The professor smirked as Nicole, swearing under her breath, jumped away from Draco.

"Now that's much better don't you think?" 

With that Serena walked off to find Snape.

Nicole and Draco gaped after her, Draco spoke first. 

"Creepy little person isn't she?" 

Nicole smacked his arm.

"Be nice or no…"

She was cut off yet again by him kissing her. Her stomach did an acrobatic flip while her vision decided to haze over. He mumbled against her mouth.

"I don't think I've ever snogged in a hallway before….sort of exciting though the way it sounds…the danger of it all…OW!" 

"Wha' was that fo..OW! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because Draco Malfoy you REALLY know how to ruin a moment…and don't smile like that!"

"I don't have ANY idea what your talking about."

He was smiling brilliantly, the smile Nicole had heard girls talk about. The one that melted your heart and turned your knees to jelly. She smacked on the arm again.

"OW!!!"

"That smile!"

"You didn't have to hit so hard, its no wonder your in the combat club you're a bloody snake…it's amazing you weren't put in Slytherin."

"That's not funny you know I don't like snakes."

Draco pouted, which worked quite well considering the way his lower lip stuck out his eyes downcast. Nicole knew him well enough to know it was an act. Draco Malfoy _never_ pouted.

Not ever. Of course her musings were cut short when he looked back up only to shudder turn her around and hide behind her. It was Pansy.

"Oh…its you. I don't suppose you've seen my dracey-poo anywhere have you?" 

She sneered her pug-like face scrunching up.

Nicole mentally shuddered and shook her head.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Becaaaaause I want to model for him….he's the only one with any fashion sense and tonight's the big night for me and Blaise….I want my undies to look good. 

"Nope sorry haven't seen him will tell him your looking though…." 

Pansy glared at her suspiciously and turned on heel and walked away.

Nicole turned on Draco and gave him a mock glare.

"If I EVER have to put up with those visuals again Draco Malfoy I'll beat you with a large wooden spoon!"

He straightened and kissed her cheek.

" 'S it ok if I bunk with you the next few nights…don't think I wanna go back to the dormitory with her stalking about in her panties. 

He shuddered and grimaced.

Nicole couldn't help it. She smiled.

That had been what…six hours ago, she glanced at the clock, 12:06 p.m.

"Damn." She threw off the covers and grabbed a towel, maybe a bath would cool her down.

BIG MISTAKE!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm gunna miss breakfast"

She ran all the way down to the Great Hall, her hair was slightly damp, un-brushed and messy, not to mention her blouse wasn't tucked in her shoes were on and her socks not even fixed. She was a groggy wreck.

Of course the large doors slamming didn't help her position either, everyone in the great hall turned to stare, and watch her skid to a stop five feet from the table bench, trip and fall with a loud crash to the floor.

This was not a good morning.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty, might I say your looking particularly lovely this morning!" 

The teasing voice of Draco Malfoy behind her made her turn pink.

"Draco, shut up and help."

"Help with what your absolutely gorgeous this morning?"

He pulled her up tucked her shirt in for her, pinching her bottom lightly in the process. Nicole squealed and batted at him. Before quickly running her fingers through her hair and pulling it up into a sloppy bun. 

"So why are you late, and why is your hair wet…..overstay your welcome in the bathroom this morning? Or wait maybe you decided to fall asleep at the toilet? OW!"

"Draco that's not funny I took a bath last night….fell asleep and had to rush back to the dormitory to get dressed….."

Finished with "dressing" herself she sat down and grabbed some toast. Draco plopped down next to her. Nicole glared inwardly, ONLY Draco could plop and make it look graceful. Unlike her klutzy self.

"Why so glum?" Draco peered at her from slate gray eyes.

"Because you're here Malfoy shove off you know houses aren't allowed at others tables." Harry glared at him as Draco turned around sneering.

"You know potter the only reason I'm here is because I'm seeing what's wrong with my _friend_." He emphasized the word friend.

Harry looked angry.

"Really the only person I see around here even willing to talk to you is her and she only talks to you because she pities you."

Of course Draco didn't have time to react because Nicole had stood up and punched Harry…..Hard……square in the face.

Hermione gasped and jumped to his side and looked up at Nicole shock, amusement, and admiration on her face. 

"This time he deserved it but…Honestly Nicole did you have to hit him so HARD?"

Nicole growled and nodded before grabbing Draco by the wrist and dragging him from the Great Hall.

The Slytherin's actually cheered her on. Draco was slightly afraid and the Gryffindor's were mildly angry.

She stopped finally inside an empty classroom and huffed. 

"The disgusting ass, I cant believe he'd say that I've told him over and over that he can hate you all he wants but to not put words in my mouth." She growled again, tripped on a chair and fell to the floor with a loud. "Oomph." 

Draco was at her side immediately his arm around her shoulder.

"Shh, Shh it's ok, it's ok he didn't hurt my feelings, no need to get so upset….." He nuzzled her neck and nibbled her ear, all the while cooing. 

(A/N: I know I know Draco Malfoy DOES NOT coo…but it's my story)

Then he kissed her, softly, teasingly at first then bringing it up to a feverish ravaging pitch. Nicole gasped and pulled away looking at him. /_Oooooh he's good…he's good…yep he's reeeeal good/_

AN: I KNOW this chapter is short but I've been real busy lately…I put up chapter one a few days ago and I got TWO reviews...THANK YOU TWO SO MUCH…sorry caps button….um….I still have no beta (I've been having my brother come over to edit it...and well let's just say he's not very good) so I'm sorry for any irritating errors. Next chapter I promise will be longer… and please remember REVIEW ME I have no ego and I'm hoping to make this a LONG fic….so um yeah…remember email me at

ce1ticrose@earthlink.net


	3. CHAPTER THREE School or something like i...

CHAPTER THREE

For Lack of better name School Or Some Thing Like It 

"Nicole….Niiiicooooooole?" Draco waved a hand in front of her face smiling.

It was funny, Draco Malfoy had never smiled before in his life, but when he was with her all he could do WAS smile, little grins, half hearted smirks. Or that smile of his, the one that could steal a girls breath away, leave her Jell-O-kneed and senseless. With thoughts of orgasms and cookie jars dancing through her head.

He nipped her chin and Nicole came out of her reverie grinning.

"Your gonna think I'm nutz Draco Malfoy but if you smile like that again I think I'm gonna have to drag you off somewhere and rape you!" She teased kissing him gently.

Draco grinned and kissed her back.

"Believe me thoughts of rape have crossed my mind on more than one occasion. Especially with you and those cute green knickers…" He smirked and ducked as Nicole made to slap him.

"Dracooooo!"

"What?" 

"Nothing…nothing at all." She made to slap him again but he grabbed her wrists and brought them swiftly above her head, backing her against a wall.

"You know…you really ought a be more careful whose company you keep….you keep presenting me with amazing possibilities and horrible places to try them out.

He nibbled on her neck, one hand coming down to unbutton the small white blouse.

She groaned.

"Yep and I'm starting to think it's something I do willingly too…"

~Another Persons look at it…not really it's just two months into the year now~

It was a good two months into the school year and Hermione was still having difficulties adjusting to the "nicer" Draco Malfoy. Ok yeah he was still an arsehole most of the time but when Nicole was around…he just got weird. Not the silent moody weird or the pleasantly psychotic weird. Draco Malfoy was NICE. In almost every sense of the word, and when Nicole got back to the dorms late at night Parvati and Lavender would question her on what she did. Hermione had to admit she'd joined in on some of the conversations, OK ALL of them but what's a girl to do, and Nicole was very descriptive in some of Draco's little "abilities" not that Lavender wasn't in any of her meetings with Seamus same with Parvati. Hermione told them some of the things she'd done with Ron. (Ron never found out) and so far hardly any of the school knew of the little affair between the gryffindor and slytherin. Of course people were still having trouble believing they were anything more than friends either. It wasn't till morning the next day that anything seemed really off. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were chatting about where they thought Nicole had been the previous night when the doors slammed open and the subject of said conversation stormed in followed (both were shouting) by Draco. 

"I swear to you Draco Malfoy I have NO FRIGGIN CLUE WHAT PANSY WOULD BE TALKING ABOUT!"

"WHY WOULD SHE EVEN MENTION IT THEN. SHE HAS NO REASON TO UNLESS SHE THOUGHT IT WAS WORTH NOTICING."

"BECAUSE YOU MORON I'M TELLING THE TRUTH I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL WING MOST OF LAST NIGHT!"

It was deafeningly quiet in the great hall when she finished this. They were both speaking quietly at the head on Gryffindor table. Their conversation wasn't audible but their mouths were moving. It wasn't until Nicole slapped Draco across the face that the silence was broken by the loud CRACK that anything was said, and everyone broke out into furious whispers. Nicole however ignored this and left the great hall, muffling furious sobs. Draco clenched his jaw and quickly followed. Everyone at gryffindor table stared at the couple leaving the great hall. The slytherin table was in uproarious laughter though.

~Outside the Great Hall~

"I can't believe that you believe her…I mean it's crazy I'm your girlfriend you should trust me for gods sake!"

"How can I trust someone I barely know?" He sneered.

Nicole gaped at him, before clenching her teeth and grinding out. "Then MAYBE we shouldn't speak to one another anymore…or for that matter have anything to do with each other."

"Fine" He practically shouted and stormed off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Nicole turned and walked back into the Great Hall in shock of what she'd just said (AN: sounds corny I KNOW this but it DOES get better) and having trouble keeping from crying. _/ Why would I be crying I broke up with HIM not the other way around./ /Yeah but you were angry you didn't mean it…you should apologize/ / No she shouldn't she should make the ass apologize he doesn't barely know her. They've been doing god knows what for almost a month and a half now/ Oooooh shut up you. You don't know what your talking about. _Nicole wondered idly if the three voices in her head arguing was healthy for ones state of mind. _/ Of course it's healthy were sorta your subconscious selves…/ _There was a chorus of yeahs before Nicole tuned them out more or less. 

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all rushed over and pulled Nicole into a seat. 

"What happened Nikki we heard yelling…." Parvati asked whispering slightly.

The other two girls nodded emphatically.

"We broke up….he has trust issues and believed his slytherin "girlfriend over me…there was no o…th…er way…" Her words were broken by small hiccoughs. Hermione patted her back. "It's ok we'll get you back on the road to recovery….there's a reason why they say chocolate's a comfort food you know. Nicole grinned slightly.. "I suppose your right 'Mione sides Draco was a bit of a butthead anyways. _/GOD make up your mind...either you like him your you don't/ /Yeah and I thought you liked him…I must admit he does a mighty fine…/ /SHUTUP ALL OF YOU/_

"Niiiicooooooole…..are you ok….?" Lavender snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face bringing her back from her inner arguments.

"Sorry…was thinking…."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gathered up their bags. "Yeah well stop thinking and hurry we're going to be late for class if you don't take it outta park." Parvati grinned and hauled Nicole to her feet. All four girls walked to Professor Vector's arithmancy class.

~To Harry and Ron because your hardly seeing them right now.~

In the Potions dungeon all was dark and bleak as our two boy heroes struggled to master the Alcosta Potion (more commonly referred to as an aphrodisiac potion) Why you ask would Professor Snape need a potion that intensified one's sexual desire…only the dirty minds of the Slytherin's could know, and it was enough to make them shudder. Anyways back to our two now whispering heroes.

"Ron pass the crushed deity powder…nooo not the diety powder Deity powder jeese...thanks"

Harry dumped a tablespoon of the silver powder into the bubbling cauldron stirred it and waited for it to turn blue. Meanwhile Ron decided to ask him something. "What do you think happened to Nicole outside the Great Hall this morning….?" Harry shrugged and took the now blue coloured potion off the flame and set it to cool on the desk before answering. "Don' know don't care s'long as it doesn't affect the way Malfoy tre…" 

"Well…well…well I'm actually shocked class it would seem Messer's Potter and Weasley have managed to pull this potion off….now since you've all yes Longbottom you to actually managed to keep your potion intact I want you all to transfer them to the flasks on that counter...and try not to spill any of it on yourselves…"

Whatever Harry would have said was never finished…the potion was a lot harder to put in the flasks than it seemed…. Or so half the male students in the class figured out. The stuff was quite strong. So this is where we must leave our boy heroes. With erection's leaving the dungeons to go to Divination.

TO THE AUTHOR: YAAAAAAAAAY! Chapter three is done. Wait for chapter 4.5 yes 4.5 it's a fic based off this one sorta a between chapter. Anyways you get to find out whyyy Snape wanted an aphrodisiac next chapter…DUH…DUH…DUUUUUH.

Remember send all comments/flames to

Ce1ticrose@earthlink.net

Draco- *eye's bulge out of his head* What the..

Harry- You are one sick sad demented person…

Random character- Nope she just has alotta free time to make your lives all perverted!

Have a NIIIICE DAY

J Smile and have a nice day! 


	4. Ch 45 Or why Ron no longer eats salami

~To Harry and Ron because your hardly seeing them right now.~

In the Potions dungeon all was dark and bleak as our two boy heroes struggled to master the Alcosta Potion (more commonly referred to as an aphrodisiac potion) Why you ask would Professor Snape need a potion that intensified one's sexual desire…only the dirty minds of the Slytherin's could know, and it was enough to make them shudder. Anyways back to our two now whispering heroes.

"Ron pass the crushed deity powder…nooo not the diety powder Deity powder jeese...thanks"

Harry dumped a tablespoon of the silver powder into the bubbling cauldron stirred it and waited for it to turn blue. Meanwhile Ron decided to ask him something. "What do you think happened to Nicole outside the Great Hall this morning….?" Harry shrugged and took the now blue coloured potion off the flame and set it to cool on the desk before answering. "Don' know don't care s'long as it doesn't affect the way Malfoy tre…" 

"Well…well…well I'm actually shocked class it would seem Messer's Potter and Weasley have managed to pull this potion off….now since you've all yes Longbottom you to actually managed to keep your potion intact I want you all to transfer them to the flasks on that counter...and try not to spill any of it on yourselves…"

Whatever Harry would have said was never finished…the potion was a lot harder to put in the flasks than it seemed…. Or so half the male students in the class figured out. The stuff was quite strong. So this is where we must leave our boy heroes. With erection's leaving the dungeons to go to Divination.

There was knock on the potions classroom door and Serena Ravencliffe poked her head through the door and peeked around.

Severus Snape grinned like a cat and motioned for the woman to come in.

It was several bottles of potion and about an hour later that Ronald Weasley came running back to the potions classroom. What you may be asking yourselves was it that he saw.

There were robes everywhere…literally and bottles, Ron grimaced as he turned to look at the Professors desk and that's when he nearly fainted. Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was playing hide the salami with his assistant. The grunting and crying out was too much Ron turned and fled the classroom.

He caught up with Hermione, Harry and Nicole at lunch. Ron was still sick he couldn't even eat the potatoes and fried salami that Hermione piled onto his plate. That's when Harry noticed Ron looked sick.

"Ron…what's wrong…you look like your going to throw up??"

Ron shuddered and launched into full detail of his little venture back to the potions class for his ink well.

When he finished Harry to looked sick. Especially when Snape and his assistant Serena came into the Great Hall looking…gods dare he say it…sated. All four students shuddered and left the Great Hall.


	5. Turn away to face the cold the title doe...

__

Nicole was sitting on the Quidditch pitch. It was raining but she didn't care. There were spells that kept her dry, that kept the rain off of her but she wasn't using them.

So she sat in the cold on the Quidditch Pitch with the rain beating down on her cloak, the cold water of the droplets mixing with the tears on her face.

To anyone who happened to see her they'd think it was a trick of the light or just some persons cloak out on the rain beaten field. 

She was alone...funny how when one thinks about it everyone's alone at some point in their life. 

The day begs the night for mercy. 

And calls upon it's sin 

To wait among the shadows like the 

Fire eating Jin. 

Nicole grinned. So once again she'd managed to screw another thing up. "Figures of all the people I have to upset it has to be the one person I care the most about...He should have believed me though. 

Sometime I find when I lose control 

Inside my body crumbles. 

It's like therapy for my broken soul 

In the midst of death I am alive 

And in the midst of life I am dying 

She didn't notice him behind her muttering her silly poetry, didn't see that he knew she hurt as much as he. Neither knew that the other still felt for one. 

We have entered the most extreme 

And utter region of the human mind 

A radiant abyss where men meet themselves 

And scream in terror Where are we? 

We're in hell 

And he was there kneeling next to her in the rain, holding her to him as if he didn't she would slip away and he turned her head up to face him and he smiled a true genuine smile and whispered. "When you were there for me I never let you know how much it meant to me. And when you weren't I swear I thought I'd die." 

Nicole pulled away from him slightly and whispered hoarsely. "Then why....why would you choose to believe her over me. You know I would never hurt you intentionally don't you?" He nodded. She smiled. 

Turn away to face the cold 

So bright it leaves no shadows 

Only scars carved into stone 

Can save us from these shallow 

Graves 

He pulled her to him again and covered her mouth with his. Kissing her deeply invading the warm wetness of her mouth with his tongue, running his hands under her cloak along the shivering curves of her stomach and pulling her into his lap. Nicole groaned and slipped her arms around his neck muttering words unheard hoarsely and kissed him back fervently trying to deny what she felt was like trying to stop an oil fire with water. As much as you try to smother the flame it just leaps higher and higher.

One of his hands slipped down under her skirt and slid under the hem of her panties his middle finger rubbing the small hooded nub of her flesh. She moaned and kissed him again a tiny ball of fire forming in her stomach he increased the pressure of his finger and she arched her back crying out. Draco kissed her again and ran both of his hands up her thighs past her stomach to fondle her breasts her cries increased. With shaking hands he unbuttoned her blouse. When he finished he reached behind and undid the clasp of her bra it fell from her rain damp body and landed with a plop between them, with both of his hands splayed across her back he lowered his mouth to her nipple the already stiff nub grew harder as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. She nearly screamed when he bit down gently on the tip. He pulled away to look at her. "I don't think you could ever know how much I love you and what you sitting here like this is doing to me. I'm sorry Nicole." 

Nicole bit her lip her breathing ragged. "I think I can guess at both of those answers Draco. I love you." He smiled again and pulled her to him in another kiss. Everything was good no…great everything was great and nothing would come between them ever again.

They sat in the rain. Right on the quidditch pitch. If someone were to have seen them 

they wouldn't think twice about it. Not really. Just two lovers having a late night rendezvous alone. Noone would even think that. Just some careless person's cloak left out on the rain beaten Quidditch Pitch. 

In the fifth year girls gryffindor dormitory Nicole awoke from the dream sobbing.

She rolled over and looked out the window and watched as the first signs of dawn peeked of the horizon, sighed and went back to sleep telling her self she'd spend all day in bed wailing about her loss inside her head. It was Saturday she was allowed to sleep in.

Somewhere though in the bowels deep inside Hogwarts, in the Slytherin boys dormitory Draco Malfoy awoke from the same dream. He sat up and shoved his feet to the floor. Muttering, "Damnit get over it, you screwed up you were an arse, it was worth it though to gain back lost respect." At least this was what he'd been trying to convince himself the last two weeks. His fellow dorm mates had lost all respect of him when they'd caught him sticky fingered in the cookie jar. (A/N: if you understand then pun then you get a free cookie) He'd worked damn hard to regain that respect and had done it to. Barely, but he was feared and respected again. Damage control after being caught in the company of a Gryffindor was hard to fix but….Malfoy's had their ways. He groaned loudly and lay back down, muttering something about getting a good shag later on and fell asleep, hoping his dreams of Nicole would stop.

Author's Notes: YAAAAY -throws around cookies anyways- It IS DONE.

Ok a few notes for those of you who didn't quite understand my previous chapter. It was not chapter 45 it was meant to say 4.5 but the FanFiction.net thing wouldn't put the period in the chapter title. Secondly, let me clarify that the things in this chapter that were italicised were DREAMED they did not really happen (although my friend Em says they really should have, and just had them wake up on the Quidditch Pitch nekkid. Do not worry I speak of a different Em not you). Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please remember to REVIEW. My poor ego is dying here and I don't know if I'll post another chapter….-wails- but anyhoo have a lovely day, morning evening night….whatever.

CIAO 


End file.
